Lo siento
by Cuma
Summary: Yamaguchi le había abierto su corazón, le había confesado sus sentimientos sabiendo que él, con dos o tres palabras podría destruirlo. Había reunido todo el valor que pudo y con las rodillas temblorosas le dijo lo que sentía por él. ¿Y él que había hecho? Se había protegido de la única manera que sabía hacerlo... -Fluff TsukiYama-
1. Chapter 1

-Tsukki, lo siento mucho…- Su voz se escuchaba quebrada a través del teléfono. Obviamente había estado llorando.

\- ¿Dónde estás? – Preguntó desesperado. Después se ocuparía de los detalles, por ahora quería asegurarse de que el pecoso estaba a salvo.

Permanecía en silencio, esperando escuchar algo que le diera una pista, pero sólo escuchaba la respiración agitada y el hipar incesante de su amigo.

\- Yamaguchi…

\- Lo siento Tsukki…- Repetía como si aquello le hiciera sentir mejor. -¿Podemos fingir que nada de esto pasó?

-…- No sabía cuál respuesta sería la correcta, no quería herirlo más. - Haremos lo que quieras, pero dime dónde estás…

Escuchó un sollozo ahogado, como si se esforzara por no llorar más y colgó.

\- Demonios. - murmuró viendo al aparato. -Maldita sea…

Estaba parado a mitad de aquel puente que cruzaban a diario para ir a la escuela. Había salido a buscarlo cuando llamó varias veces a su celular y el ingrato no había contestado. Después marcó a su casa y su madre le respondió que no había regresado después de visitarlo, había pensado que pasaría la noche con el rubio, como solían hacer cuando la noche llegaba y ellos apenas iban por la segunda película de la maratón.

Pero ya habían pasado horas desde que Yamaguchi se despidió de él en su habitación.

Era una noche lluviosa y no podía evitar pensar lo peor, considerando la conversación que habían tenido y el ataque de pánico del pecoso durante esta. Pensó que todo había quedado arreglado, hasta que a mitad de la noche había recibido un mensaje donde sólo escribía "Lo siento".

En ese momento le invadió el temor y sintió su piel erizada ante cualquier posibilidad.

Había enviado mensaje a todos los chicos del club de volleyball, incluso a Shimada y a Ukai. Detestaba la idea de hacer todo un escándalo de aquello y preocuparlos así que evitó detalles, aun así, nadie sabía sobre el chico.

Intentó marcar nuevamente a su número y ahora ni siquiera entraba la llamada.

-¡Maldita sea Yamaguchi!- Gritó al teléfono como si el otro pudiera escucharlo.

No había pasado ni un minuto cuando su teléfono empezó a vibrar con una llamada de casa del pecoso.

-¿Yamaguchi? -Contestó automáticamente y con algo de desesperación.

-No, soy yo cariño… - Era la madre del chico. - Tadashi me envió un mensaje hace unos minutos, me dijo que pasaría la noche en casa de un amigo… me pidió… que te dijera que ya estaba en casa ¿ustedes pelearon?

Podía sentir un alivio instantáneo, por lo menos ya sabía que Yamaguchi estaba a salvo, él chico era incapaz de mentirle a su madre -o eso esperaba, ya que ambos tenían una relación bastante cercana.

-… ¿Le dijo cuál amigo?

-Sólo me dijo que era alguien del club y que no me diría el nombre porque de cualquier forma no sabría quién es.

-Pero ¿él está bien?

-Parece bastante triste, como si le hubieran rotó el corazón… ¡Ah! Por supuesto él no me dijo nada. -Se adelantó. – Son cosas que una madre sabe.

Ambos guardaron silencio.

\- Tía… ¿Por qué no me mintió, como Tadashi le pidió?

\- Iba a hacerlo… Pero en cuanto contestaste cambié de opinión.

Volvieron a guardar silencio. Sin duda aquella mujer tenía un sexto sentido, o conocía a su hijo bastante bien.

-Yo lo arreglaré todo…- Dijo no sabiendo que más decir.

-Gracias Kei. - Sonrió la mujer del otro lado de la línea y colgó.

Tsukishima no tenía idea de lo que la madre de su amigo pensaba, tampoco estaba seguro de que haría él para arreglarlo todo, no podía corresponder a los sentimientos de Yamaguchi de la misma manera, tampoco podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana lo que el otro sentía.

Suspiró, tomando un minuto para enfriarse. Debía pensar con calma, analizar la situación y decidir su siguiente paso. Porque el hecho de que Yamaguchi estuviera físicamente a salvo, no significaba que el chico no estuviera sufriendo.

Sabía lo destrozado que debía sentirse en ese momento y sí, él era un ser humano horrible y sin sentimientos -como Tadashi le había gritado horas atrás-, pero todavía se preocupaba por él. Era su mejor amigo después de todo.

Bien, si él estaba con alguien del equipo de Volleyball, significaba que alguno de ellos le había mentido, ninguno de los senpais sería capaz de hacerlo, sabiendo la situación en la que se encontraba, ni siquiera Nishinoya o Tanaka, pues, aunque ambos parecieran salvajes, cuando se trataba del bienestar de alguno de ellos, eran bastante racionales…. No como Hinata o Kageyama.

Así que si Yamaguchi no le había mentido a su madre, ya tenía dos opciones.

Sin pensarlo mucho, llamó primero a Kageyama. Hinata vivía bastante lejos, no estaba seguro de si Tadashi hubiera ido hasta allá en plena noche, a pesar de que su amistad con el pelirrojo fuera más evidente.

-¿Qué?- Contestó con cero amabilidad.

-¿Está Yamaguchi en tu casa? -Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no contestar con todo el veneno que tenía preparado para él.

-Ya te dije que no.

Tsukishima guardó silencio, analizando al pelinegro.

-¿No estas preocupado por él? -Le retó.

Kageyama se dio cuenta de lo que hacía el otro y no supo cómo responder.

-¡C-Claro que si! También es mi amigo.

-¿Entonces por qué actúas tan duro conmigo? -Fingió que estaba herido. -Mi mejor amigo está perdido y tú sólo eres cortante…

-Me preocupo por él ¡pero tú eres un estúpido! ¡Es tu culpa que esto pasara!

-Continúa…

-Demonios…- Escuchó maldecir al otro.

-Él está en casa de Hinata ¿No es así?

-¿C-Cómo sabes?

-Sólo quería confirmarlo. -Tsukishima no tenía más tiempo para Kageyama. Así que colgó y marcó el número del pequeño antes de que el otro le alertara.

Después de que el teléfono sonara varías veces, por fin contestó.

-¡Oh Tsukishima! -La voz de Hinata sonaba nerviosa. - ¿Ya encontraste a Yamaguchi?

-Creo que es obvio que no.- Murmuró con el tono más letal que pudo.

Ni siquiera tenía que interrogarlo para tener la respuesta a su pregunta. Ambos eran ridículamente obvios. Si Yamaguchi hubiera estado en casa de Kageyama, no le hubiera permitido hablar tanto y darle así tantas pistas, le hubiera pedido que colgara inmediatamente o que no contestara en absoluto. Y Hinata era como un perrito chihuahua que no dejaba de temblar nervioso cuando sentía peligro, en este caso, esconder a Yamaguchi de Tsukki era una situación que sobrepasaba cualquier peligro que hubiera enfrentado antes.

-Sé que él debe estar escuchándote y que no debe querer que yo sepa dónde está… -De alguna forma tenía que ganarse al enano, pues, aunque no era muy inteligente podía ser bastante terco, y si se le ocurría colgarle perdería la oportunidad de saber de Yamaguchi. - Pero yo… estoy preocupado por él… así que sólo contesta con "sí" o "no" ¿él está bien?

El pequeño tardó en responder.

-…No…- Dijo finalmente.

-¿Vas a asegurarte de que él esté a salvo?

-¡Claro que si!- Guardó silencio dándose cuenta de algo. -¡Por supuesto que te ayudaremos a encontrarlo!

-Ese tono que usas suena bastante fingido ¿eres idiota?

-¡TÚ ERES EL IDIOTA!

Ambos gruñeron.

-Cuida de él. -Dijo finalmente, resignado.

-No tienes que pedirlo…- Pero el otro ya había colgado.

Bien, eso había sido sencillo. Si hubiera hecho eso hace una hora no hubiera pasado una hora con la cabeza hecha un lío y preocupado… o quizá sí.

Estaba aliviado de saber que Tadashi no haría algo estúpido, como él había pensado en un inicio -aunque desde otra perspectiva, no sabía de dónde había sacado esa idea-, pero todavía se sentía algo ansioso.

Yamaguchi había abierto su corazón a él, le había confesado sus sentimientos sabiendo que fácilmente podría rechazarlos, sabiendo que él con dos o tres palabras podría destruirlo. Había reunido todo el valor que pudo y con la voz y rodillas temblorosas le dijo lo que sentía por él.

¿Y él que había hecho? Se había protegido de la única manera que sabía hacerlo. Se encerró en sí mismo y lanzó un comentario mordaz del cual se arrepintió medio segundo después, al ver como el rostro ya lloroso de su amigo se descomponía en una mueca de profundo dolor.

Cuando Tadashi le gritó algunas cuantas cosas que eran bastante ciertas, supo que no podía actuar así, no con su mejor amigo. Había sobrepasado el límite y se arrepintió de aquellas palabras. El pecoso nunca había visto a Tsukishima tan mal por algo que había dicho minutos atrás, así que se convenció de que en realidad no quiso decir lo que dijo.

Aun así, Kei no podía cambiar sus sentimientos y con otra disculpa, le dijo lo que en realidad pensaba. Para Yamaguchi parecía suficiente, o eso pensó.

Pensó qué siendo considerado por sus sentimientos, siendo cuidadoso para no herirlo más o darle ilusiones estarían bien. Y así ambos se despidieron esa noche, varias horas habían pasado de eso.

Miró el reloj de su celular, eran las 10:42 pm ¿a qué hora saldría el último transporte hacía la casa de Hinata?

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **Se supone que subiría esto en cuanto terminara todos los capítulos, pero ¿Qué es la vida sin esta emoción de "YA TENGO QUE ACTUALIZAR!"? XD**

 **Espero que les guste este fic, no será muy largo -eso espero, por eso quería terminarlo YA XD luego me emociono y de un cap saco 20-, ¡En fin! es una idea bastante cliché pero no me importa porque necesito más amor TsukkiYams en mi vida ;A; Y aun con todo y el cliché, espero que les guste y disfruten de leerlo como yo disfruté de escribirlo.**

 **¡Feliz 2017! *corazones*corazones***


	2. Chapter 2

-Tú… Tsukki… Yo…- Balbuceaba sin encontrar las palabras para empezar.

Cuando el otro levantó la mirada, Yamaguchi ya no estaba acostado en la cama, sino de pie a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede? -Tsukishima había estado leyendo un folleto mientras se suponía que su amigo escogía una película en Netflix.

-Yo quiero decirte algo…- las piernas le temblaban. Todo él temblaba y sus manos jugueteaban con su camisa.

-Dime. - Le miraba expectante.

-¡Me gustas mucho Tsukki! – A pesar de las lágrimas en sus ojos, mantenía fija la mirada, intentando captar cada reacción del rubio, pero muriendo de nervios.

Tsukishima le miró sorprendido, sus ojos y boca bien abiertos.

-N-No tienes que sentir lo mismo que yo. - Se adelantó Yamaguchi al ver que el otro no respondía. – Yo sé… yo sé que quizás tú no te sientes de la misma manera, pero no podía aguantar más…

El rubio parpadeó un par de veces, intentando que los pensamientos regresaran a su cabeza.

-Sólo di algo… -Sus manos se retorcían una contra la otra intentando liberar algo del nerviosismo, pero era inútil. - Tsukki…

Tsukishima cerró los ojos, en realidad no podía pensar en una respuesta. Aquello le había tomado tan de sorpresa, jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza el lidiar con una declaración de parte de su mejor amigo.

Rechazar a algunas chicas era fácil porque no le interesaba lo que podrían sentir. Pero Yamaguchi era su mejor amigo desde la escuela primaria. Habían pasado muchísimos años uno al lado del otro ¿por qué tenía que enamorarse de él? ¿Por qué su amistad tenía que dar un giro así? Estimaba a su amigo como no estimaba a nadie más, era la única persona en el mundo con quien podía sentirse cómodo y seguro… entonces ¿por qué tenían que cambiar?

-¿Por qué tienes que arruinar todo de esta forma, Yamaguchi?-Dijo de la nada con molestia impregnada en su voz.- Demonios, por qué tenías que ser tan idiota...

Desde hacía unos minutos que las lágrimas no dejaban se brotar de los ojos oscuros del menor, pero en ese segundo fue como si se hubieran secado completamente. Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies. Bajó la mirada mordiéndose el labio fuertemente. Esa expresión que jamás había visto en él hiso reaccionar al rubio. Tadashi probablemente estaba en shock.

-T-Tienes razón Tsukki…-Respondió casi sin voz. - Lo siento…

Se levantó y tomó su mochila de la silla.

-L-Lo siento Tsukki…

Pero antes de que tocara el picaporte de la puerta sintió una mano halarle con fuerza, haciendo que diera media vuelta y al hacerlo se encontró con esos ojos dorados viéndolo fijamente.

-Yamaguchi…

-¿Por qué, Tsukki? - Dijo llorando nuevamente. -¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cruel? ¡¿Por qué me tiene que gustar el ser humano más idiota del universo?!

Le empujó intentando apartarlo.

-Te he visto ser así con otras personas ¡pero conmigo siempre fue distinto! ¡¿Cómo pude caer con eso?! ¿¡Cómo pude creer que no ibas a ser cruel conmigo después de decirte lo que siento?! No sabes… no sabes todo lo que he pasado para reunir el valor de decírtelo…

-Yamag…

-Sólo tenías que decir que no sientes lo mismo. – Lloraba con la respiración agitada. - No tenías por qué…

-Lo siento mucho Yamaguchi.- Le sujetó fuertemente de los hombros.- No quise decirlo…

-Aun cuando es lo que piensas…

Tsukishima cerró los ojos, sintió algo en el pecho que le lastimaba.

-Yamaguchi tú… eres mi mejor amigo, no quiero perder eso…- Sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas.- No quiero perder a mi mejor amigo… Por algo así…

Estimaba a su amigo, más que a cualquier otra persona, aun con su actitud fría y amarga, podía llegar a sentir aprecio por otro ser humano. Y ese ser humano era Yamaguchi Tadashi. Era verdad que sentía aquello que dijo, pero no por una insistencia en ser cruel, sino porque realmente tenía miedo de que día con día lastimara más a la única persona que apreciaba, que por el hecho de no quererlo de la misma forma que él le quería, no pudiera resistir su cercanía usual y que terminara alejándose.

Como había dicho, no quería perder a su mejor amigo. Tan simple como eso. Y jamás pensó que un sentimiento así podría lastimar tanto.

-Tsukki.- Escuchó la voz del moreno sacarle de sus pensamientos.- No llores...

Sintió las manos cálidas del otro en su cara.

-No estoy…- Pero al tocar su propio rostro sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos.- ¿Qué?

-Está bien, Tsukki… -Sonrió Tadashi.

¿Cómo podía hacer eso? ¿Cómo podía sonreírle de la forma más pura cuando minutos atrás había destrozado su corazón? Cada día sentía más y más que no merecía a su amigo. Lo necesitaba en su vida, pero no lo merecía.

-No vas a perderme...- Sonrió limpiando las lágrimas de su amigo, ignorando las propias.

Esa era la síntesis de su relación. Yamaguchi siempre le daba todo de él, aun cuando significara perder de alguna manera. Tsukishima se sintió peor. Deseaba con todo su corazón corresponder a los sentimientos de su amigo.

-¿Estás dormido?

Habían pasado varios minutos desde que Kei se rindió a todas las emociones y aturdido se dejó caer en la cama, abrazando el enorme peluche de dinosaurio que Yamaguchi le había regalado hacía dos cumpleaños. Le dolía la cabeza, la sentía realmente pesada y la luz de su habitación lastimaba sus ojos.

Yamaguchi se había sentado a su lado, Tsukki le había pedido que no se fuera, por alguna razón sentía qué si le dejaba ir, todo lo que tenían se iría con él. Aun sabiendo lo egoísta de su petición, estaba desesperado. Quería calmar a su amigo, quizá con eso su relación poco a poco volvería a ser lo que era.

El pecoso se inclinó un poco, el tonto se había dormido con los lentes puestos. Así que con el máximo cuidado se los quitó y los puso en la mesita de noche. Yamaguchi no sabía que más sentir, por un lado, quería tranquilizar a Kei y mentirle, mentirse a sí mismo también con que todo volvería a ser igual, quería arrancarse el corazón y dejar de sentir si eso mantenía a su amigo feliz a su lado.

Tsukki tenía razón, era un idiota y ahora sólo había arruinado todo.

-Lo siento Tsukki.- Dijo acariciando sus cabellos. Jamás volvería a hacerlo.

El otro adormilado se removió en su lugar.

-¿Yamaguchi?- Murmuró.- Me duele la cabeza… ¿Qué hora es?

-Ya oscureció, son las 7. - Respondió, con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. – Te traeré algo.

Seguido salió de la habitación para regresar minutos después con un vaso de agua y un par de aspirinas.

-Tu madre dice que esto te hará bien. - Sonrió al ver al otro sentarse con dificultad en su cama.

Ni siquiera preguntó dónde estaban sus lentes y Yamaguchi estaba seguro de que creía que lo que había sucedido aquella tarde había sido un sueño.

\- Me voy a casa, mi madre me espera para cenar.

-Envíame un mensaje cuando llegues. – Dijo terminando de beber el agua.

-Claro. - Sonrió. - Adiós, Tsukki.

Quizá había sido su imaginación, pero ese "adiós" había sonado extraño, aunque no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto. Estaba agotado emocionalmente, así que se volvió a acostar e intentó seguir durmiendo.

Ni siquiera sentía que había descansado, se encontraba en ese estado donde sabía que no dormía, pero tampoco podía controlar sus pensamientos, una especie de sueño semi-consciente. Le terminó de despertar el sonido de un mensaje entrante.

Era de Yamaguchi, no le había enviado el mensaje usual con un "llegué a casa, todo bien (*^*)/" y hacía horas que se había ido. En su mensaje sólo se leía "Lo siento".

Lo leyó un par de veces más. "Lo siento". Sólo esas palabras y nada más. Algo le dio mala espina y marcó de regreso. El reloj marcaba las 9:53 pm.

-0-

-0-

-0-

 **Como me gusta el drama! XD bueno, todavía faltan varios varios caps para que esto termine ;A; ojalá les este gustando este fic aunque bebéGuchi este sufriendo ._. Reviews son apreciados!**


	3. Chapter 3

-Todo va a estar bien Yamaguchi.- El pequeño frotaba la espalda de su amigo, intentando confortarlo. -Sólo deja pasar el tiempo, todo estará bien otra vez.

Pero el pecoso no podía escucharlo, en su cabeza repetía una y otra vez la conversación de esa tarde con el rubio.

Si no hubiera dicho nada, si no le hubiera confesado sus sentimientos estaría todavía en casa de Tsukki planeando el sábado que pasarían juntos, como siempre hacían cuando no había entrenamiento del club.

Pero no, tenía que ir y decirlo. Y es que, de alguna forma, en algún momento se sintió especial para el rubio. Tsukishima era un amargado, frio, sarcástico y a veces cruel, pero con él nunca actúo así. Fuera de sus regulares "cállate Yamaguchi", que él siempre provocaba para molestar a su amigo -aunque nadie más lo sabía-, siempre fue gentil con él, muy a su manera.

Y si, después de lo que Tsukki le había dicho, no dudaba que fuera especial para él, aunque de una forma muy distinta a la que hubiese querido.

-Yo… nunca había visto llorar a Tsukki…- Dijo entre lágrimas. - Ni siquiera cuando éramos niños y sucedió lo de su hermano.

-¿Lo de su hermano?- preguntó Hinata intentando hacer memoria.

¡Era cierto! Nadie más el club supo nunca lo de Akiteru, y prefería que se quedara de esa manera.

-No importa. - Se limpió las lágrimas e intentó sonreír. - Creo que Tsukki me quiere de alguna manera… aunque no sea como yo lo quiero…

Se cubrió el rostro con sus manos. Cada vez que lo decía se sentía peor.

-Estarás bien, Yamaguchi… ¡No necesitas a alguien así de amargado a tu lado!

-Quisiera no tener que verlo hasta la graduación. - No podía creer que estaba pesando eso de su mejor amigo, aunque aquello sin duda sonaba menos doloroso que pasar otros dos años en el mismo salón e intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que ya no sentía nada.

¿Y qué sentiría cuando Kei empezara a salir con alguien? En promedio los chicos japoneses empezaban una relación cuando iban en la preparatoria ¿cómo podría sobrevivir a eso? Además de sentir como su corazón se destrozaba ¿cómo podría salir con su orgullo intacto?

-¡Soy un idiota!- Lloró nuevamente con las mejillas calientes.- ¡Debí quedarme callado!

-¡Oye, Yamaguchi! Que no digas en voz alta tus sentimientos no los hace menos reales… o menos intensos. - Abrazó a su amigo nuevamente. - Sólo sufrirías en silencio… Al menos así sabes que… hiciste lo posible…

Le pasó otro pañuelo de papel que pronto se unió al montón que yacía en el cesto de basura.

Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar el teléfono del pelirrojo.

-Es Tsukishima.- Dijo en voz baja como si pudiera escucharlos a través del aparato, desde donde sea que estuviera.- ¿Quieres que conteste?

-No importa, ya debe saber que estoy aquí. - Murmuró Yamaguchi abrazándose a sus piernas. -Sólo no quiero hablar con él… ya me avergoncé a mí mismo lo suficiente…

Hinata salió de la habitación, la voz de Tsukishima sonaba jadeante, como si hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo físico.

-Estoy… afuera de tu casa…- Dijo con dificultad.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! ¡Yamaguchi no quiere verte! ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?

-No grites, ábreme que está lloviendo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO!

-¿Me vas a decir que vine corriendo desde la parada del autobús hasta tu casa en plena noche y con esta maldita lluvia para nada? ¿Qué después de viajar más de una hora en camión me vas a negar lo que vine a hacer? ¿Dejarás que pase la noche en la calle? Por qué según noté el último camión sale a las 12 y ¿has visto la hora?

-¡Está bien! Déjame pensar en algo…

-No hay nada que pensar, déjame ver a Yamaguchi.

-Él… él ya está dormido. – mintió asomándose por la ventana de su casa y viendo la figura imponente del rubio en la oscuridad.

Kei cerró los ojos, intentando tener paciencia para ese enano.

-Bien. - Gruñó.- Déjame dormir en la sala y mañana que despierte hablaré con él.

-¿Es un trato?

-Sí, demonios ¡ya abre!

-Ya voy, ya voy…

En cuanto abrió, el rubio entró con pasó decidido y solo le ordenó que le diera agua.

-¿Cómo está él? -Dijo cuándo de una sola bebió el contenido del vaso.

-Triste. - El semblante de Hinata había cambiado. - Se la ha pasado llorando toda la noche, estoy preocupado.

Tsukishima echó un vistazo a las escaleras. No tenía idea de cuál era la habitación del chico y no iba a asomarse en cada recamara buscando. Después de unos minutos de meditarlo se decidió.

-Voy a verlo. - Dijo poniendo un pie en la escalera.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! Hicimos un trato.

-El trato ya no es válido.

Intentó sujetarlo, pero era evidente que el otro era más fuerte.

-Detente. - Le abrazó por la cintura como última opción. - ¡Vas a empeorarlo! ¡De verdad no tienes idea de lo está sufriendo! ¡¿Por qué no piensas en él un poco?!

El rubio se detuvo.

-Lo hago… -gruñó.- por eso quiero verlo.

-¡AGH!- gritó Hinata y corrió a la puerta más cercana para bloquear el paso.- No hagas tanto escándalo, mi familia está durmiendo.

-Tú eres el único que no ha dejado de gritar. – Sonrió para sí, el enano le había mostrado por sí mismo la habitación.

Pero antes de empujar a Hinata le miró fijamente.

-Sé que soy el único que puede arreglar esto. - Su expresión no había cambiado, pero el pelirrojo pudo ver en sus ojos algo que nunca antes había notado. - Déjame hablar con él, por favor.

Hinata lo observó, meditando. Después asintió y le dejó pasar.

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **Gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows! Me hace feliz saber que esa historia es leída y apreciada! ;A;**

 **Este cap es un tantito corto, lo siento!**

BurgerBlogger: Gracias por leer, nuestros bebés merecen ser felices!

GhostFrey: Tengo la idea de que Tsukki siempre es un tanto idiota con eso de los sentimientos, pero lo intenta ;A; o debe empezar a hacerlo…

YUDILI: Intento poner un poquito de sus sentimientos en cada cap XD espero sea suficiente para que la gente los pueda sentir ;A;

Laet-lyre: Gracias! ;A; Tsukki no merece a BebéYams!

 **Nos leemos al siguiente cap! Reviews son apreciados (y me hacen feliz!) Gracias!**


	4. Chapter 4

A pesar de que el cuarto estaba a oscuras, gracias a la luz azulada que se colaba por la ventana pudo ver a su mejor amigo acostado en la cama abrazando una almohada, en la posición en la que solía dormir siempre.

Se acercó lo más silencioso que pudo, no quería despertarlo. Se inclinó un poco y pudo ver su rostro lleno de pecas con algunos cabellos cayendo despreocupadamente sobre él. Sus ojos cerrados suavemente y la boca ligeramente abierta, con esa expresión tranquila que hacía cada vez que dormía. Por lo menos ahora parecía estar bien, no le quitaría aquello.

Terminó por sentarse en el suelo casi a la misma altura que Tadashi, donde podía observarlo perfectamente.

Pensó en que tendría que retirarse, dormir en la sala como había sido el plan y si mañana el pecoso quería hablar con él, lo haría. No iba a forzarlo a nada.

-Tsukki…- murmuró el pecoso, removiéndose en su lugar sin despertarse.

Por un momento contuvo la respiración ¿qué podría estar soñando el otro? Aunque mentiría si dijera que nunca antes le había escuchado decir su nombre mientras dormía.

Viéndolo así, debió imaginarlo desde antes, todas esas pequeñas señales… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría Yamaguchi con esos sentimientos creciendo dentro de él? Todas esas veces que su rostro se iluminaba con una sonrisa al verlo ¿era porque sentía algo más que amistad?

-Lo siento Yamaguchi.- Dijo en voz baja.- Quisiera sentir lo mismo que tú…

El susodicho no se movió, siguió durmiendo tranquilamente bajo la mirada dorada de su amigo. Éste estiró la mano para acomodar detrás de su oreja unas hebras castañas, apartándolas de su rostro. Ante el contacto el más joven arrugó los labios formando un puchero y Tsukishima no pudo evitar sonreír. A veces -más de las que quisiera aceptar- Yamaguchi le parecía adorable.

Suspiró y por primera vez en su vida un pensamiento en particular atravesó por su mente… ¿Sería tan difícil querer a Yamaguchi de esa manera romántica? Por supuesto, su amigo merecía más que sólo buenas intenciones, pero ¿qué otra cosa podría ofrecerle? Se preguntaba cómo hacer que esos sentimientos crezcan de la nada, y si lo lograba ¿qué sucedería después? ¿Cuánto tiempo podrían permanecer de aquella manera? ¿Y si no funcionaba y tuvieran que separarse? ¿Si en vez de hacerle bien, terminara lastimándolo más? Definitivamente perdería a su amigo.

Estaba asustado como nunca lo había estado. La única constante en su vida, la única persona con la que podía mostrarse como realmente era, con quien se sentía seguro y cómodo, esa persona tan valiosa para él, era quién estaba en juego. Porque no quería sólo mantenerlo egoístamente a su lado, quería que Yamaguchi se sintiera tranquilo como él se sentía cuando estaban juntos.

Se quitó los lentes y masajeó sus sienes, intentaba dejar de pensar. Empezaba a ser doloroso.

-¿Tsukki?-Escuchó la voz de Yamaguchi adormilada.

-0-

-0-

-0-


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Tsukki?

Tsukishima le miró entre sus dedos, y el otro se sobresaltó, levantándose en la cama.

-¡¿Q-qué haces aquí?! -gritó como si fuera a darle un ataque de pánico. -¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Tranquilo, Yamaguchi.- Se acomodó los lentes nuevamente, haciéndole entender que no se iría.

Que rápido se había rendido ante su resolución de no forzarlo a nada, ahora sólo pensaba en quedarse a su lado sólo un poco más.

Yamaguchi se acomodó en la cama, abrazando una almohada y colocándola entre el rubio y él. Le servía para crear una barrera entre ambos, haciéndole sentir más seguro.

-¿Qué haces aquí Tsukishima?

-¿Tsukishima?- Estaba sorprendido ¿es que así iban a ser las cosas de ahora en adelante?

El moreno ocultó su rostro en la almohada.

-Lo siento…

-Está bien. – Dijo, aunque no se sentía para nada bien. - Cómo tú quieras llamarme está bien.

-¿Qué hay de "Kei"? -Tanteó un poco.

-Dije que de la forma qué tú quieras llamarme está bien…

Ambos guardaron silencio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó por tercera vez.

-Estaba preocupado por ti…

-¿Y tenías que venir hasta aquí? ¿Qué hora es?

-Quizá la 1 de la mañana…

-¿Por qué…?

-Ya te dije que estaba preocupado por ti.- Reviró los ojos.- Pffff ¿es tan difícil de creer?

Yamaguchi le dio una mirada severa.

-Lo siento…- Una disculpa del rubio era sumamente rara. – Pero es cierto…

-Sólo no entiendo que es lo que te tenía tan preocupado para venir desde tan lejos…

-Por supuesto que Hinata no es…

-¡Que malo! - Yamaguchi rio, logrando que Tsukki se relajara un poco.

Después de un breve silencio Tsukishima se levantó de su lugar y se sentó en la cama junto a Yamaguchi. El castaño se sobresaltó aún más cuando Tsukki apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-¡AH! ¡Estas mojado! -Gritó Yamaguchi.- ¿Por qué estas mojado? No me digas que…

-Tenía miedo de que…-Le interrumpió, un poco avergonzado. - De que hicieras algo…

-¿Algo? -Le miró de lado, el otro ocultó el rostro en su hombro. - ¿Algo como qué Tsukki?

Pero el otro no respondía. Yamaguchi no podía ver su rostro del todo, pero veía sus orejas completamente rojas.

-¿Crees que me haría daño?

En ese momento sintió los brazos de su amigo rodeándole. Tsukki le estaba abrazando. Su cuerpo se paralizó.

-¿T-Tsukki? -Habían pasado un momento de esa forma. - ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

El otro no dijo nada.

-No vuelvas a despedirte de mí con un "adiós" como ese…

-Yo no…

-Ni me asustes con un mensaje donde me pides disculpa… por algo que no hiciste mal.

-¿Crees que no hice mal? Eso no fue lo que dijiste…

-Tampoco me hables por teléfono sólo para decirme que "lo sientes" mientras lloras desconsoladamente… si yo puedo hacer algo al respecto…

Yamaguchi soltó una risa incrédula.

-¿Qué puedes hacer al respecto?

Tsukishima tardó en responder.

-No lo sé…- Dijo estrechándolo aún más, poniéndole más nervioso. – Pero detesto pensar que todo esto es mi culpa…

-No es… no es tu culpa…

-¿Qué puedo hacer Yamaguchi, para arreglarlo?

El moreno levantó la mirada, meditando.

-Podemos actuar como si nada de esto pasó… Y seguir como siempre…

-¿Estarás bien si hacemos eso? -Se apartó un poco para poder ver a su amigo a los ojos.

Pero los ojos de Yamaguchi no le veían, estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Eventualmente, estaré bien…

No lo soportaba, no soportaba ver a su mejor amigo así.

-¿No hay otra opción? -Se mordió el labio.

-No creo que enamorarte de mí sea una opción para ti. - Bromeó mientras las lágrimas escurrían por su rostro sin control e intentaba sin éxito limpiarlas.

Tsukishima no dijo nada, bajó la mirada.

-Yamaguchi, tú… mereces a alguien que se enamore de ti sin dudarlo…

Yamaguchi hipó cuando escuchó esto y apretó el brazo de Tsukishima con su mano.

-Mereces a alguien que haya visto lo increíble, valiente y fuerte que eres, lo a-adorable y rebelde que puedes ser…-Su voz se quebraba, las palabras amables eran más difícil de decir. – Alguien que cada vez que te vea sepa que no puede dejarte ir.

-Tsukki…

No sabía por qué aquellas palabras en vez de reconfortarlo, le hacían sentir peor. Él quería a Tsukki, quería Tsukki fuera esa persona que describía.

-Y sucede que… Me he dado cuenta de que yo soy esa persona… - Continuó con un hilo de voz.

Yamaguchi abrió los ojos y lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Tsukki?

El rubio no lo miraba.

-No quiero que suene a que…

-¿Es qué estás sintiendo lástima por mí?- murmuró Yamaguchi.

-¡No! – gruñó Tsukishima.- ¡Es lo que menos quiero que pienses! ¿Es que no escuchaste todo lo que dije? Mereces a una persona mejor que yo… pero yo… todas esas cosas que quiero que otros vean en ti, es porque yo las he visto primero…

Tsukishima ocultaba su rostro en el hombro de su amigo, sin soltarlo de su abrazo. Su rostro lo sentía completamente caliente que podía imaginar lo rojo que estaba.

-Y llegué a la conclusión de que cuando todo eso pasara, yo... no estaría dispuesto a entregarte a otra persona…

-¿Ah?- Estaba un poco confundido.

-No quiero perderte nunca… No quiero dejarte ir…

-Tsukki.- Rio Yamaguchi.- Eso es bastante cursi…

-Cállate Yamaguchi…

-¿Qué significa todo esto?

-Significa que quizá no me di cuenta antes de que… fácilmente podría estar enamorado de ti…

-¡Tsukki!-Gritó el menor con emoción.- No quiero que bajes tus expectativas por mi…

-Demonios, Yamaguchi… -Le apretó más entre sus brazos como reprimenda.

El pecoso rio, sólo estaba jugando porque quería seguir escuchando cosas lindas, algo que jamás había imagino a Kei decir.

-Tú lo haces fácil, siendo tan… tan tú…

-¿Tan yo? -Rio aún más fuerte.- ¿Dijiste que soy adorable Tsukki?

-Si, lo eres… también dije que eres increíble y genial.

-¿De verdad piensas eso? -Se movió un poco para que el rubio lo soltara.

Siendo liberado por los brazos que lo sujetaban, se acomodó mejor en la cama para quedar frente al otro.

-¿Tú de verdad…?

-No lo …

Yamaguchi tenía las mejillas encendidas cuando se acercó más a su amigo.

-¿Tú quieres… hacer esto…-sujetó las manos de su amigo y entrelazó los dedos.- conmigo?

Tsukishima no se apartó y en cuanto la mano de Yamaguchi se cerró sobre la suya, hizo lo mismo.

Algo de contacto físico estaba bien, después de todo era Yamaguchi y no era como si no estuviera acostumbrado a sentir su cuerpo tan cerca el suyo.

-¿Qué hay de esto…?- El pecoso se inclinó sobre su amigo.

Su rostro estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca. Y parecía que no iba a detenerse. Estaba a punto de besarlo. Pero Tsukishima retrocedió al último segundo dejando a su amigo a escasos centímetros de su cara.

-Es muy pronto. - Se excusó bajando la mirada y presionando las manos de su amigo con las suyas.- Dame tiempo.

Yamaguchi se mordió el labio, como si estuviera indeciso. Y Tsukishima se preguntaba si así sería siempre, sentir una especie de imposición en cada expresión del otro, y lo peor, si sería suficiente para hacerlo ceder.

Tsukki soltó las manos de su amigo y sujetó su rostro. El menor estaba tan sorprendido con aquello que no supo reaccionar.

Con suavidad besó la mejilla adornada con pecas. Un beso tan cargado de emociones que sorprendió a ambos.

-No significa que no quiera hacerlo…- murmuró contra la piel morena.- Pero por ahora, vayamos lento…

-¡T-Tsukki!- gritó con su emoción usual y saltó sobre su amigo sin contenerse.

-Basta, Yamaguchi ¡Basta!

Tsukishima cayó sobre su espalda con los brazos de Yamaguchi alrededor de su cuello.

-Tsukki…-Repitió con emoción. Quería decir algo más pero no encontraba palabras. Sentía que moriría de felicidad.

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **Ya el siguiente es el final *-* yey! Veía ilógico cortarlo aquí, porque es continuación de este momento, pero si no sería muchísimo texto ._. además tengo detallitos que corregir.**

 **Estoy a mitad de un ataque de ansiedad porque tengo tantos proyectos en mente (en su mayoría TsukkiYama, pero no quiero dejar otros ships fuera) y necesito un Giratiempo! Asdasd tengo tantas historias, unas terminadas, otras en proceso, otras en mi cabeza, tengo miles de dibujos e ilustraciones por hacer, Dios mio, apiádate de mi! Así que si creen que es buena idea, denle en "seguir autor" porque de verdad xD hay tanto por ahí por publicar.**

 **Y y y gracias por sus reviews! De verdad que los aprecio muchísimo!**

 **Y a** **Fujimy** **una disculpa! AHAHAH porque entró en este fic por que puse en mi descripción que era Fluff ;_; lo siento tanto! En mi cabeza era super fluff pero cuando avanzaba sólo salía más y más drama! En compensación el siguiente fic será super Fluff y cero Drama/Angst, ojalá puedas confiar en mi y leerlo!**


	6. Chapter 6

-¡Tsukishima!-Entró el pelirrojo a la habitación.- Preparé el baño ¡deja de mojar mi cama! Dame tu ropa para que la meta a la secadora.

El rubio miró al chico que pretendía ser su madre pero recordó que estaba siendo una visita así que se levantó y se dirigió a dónde le había indicado.

-¿Estás bien Yamaguchi? -Le preguntó a su amigo cuando el otro se hubo ido.

-Si.- Sonrió.- Siento haberte metido en esto.

-Lo importante es que estes bien.-Sonrió de regreso y salió de la habitación.

Varios minutos después Tsukishima volvía a entrar, se veía mas relajado aunque quizá se debía a que al fin estaba completamente seco, no como el desastre que era cuando llegó a casa del pequeño, en todos los sentidos.

-Prendí mi celular.- Dijo Yamaguchi cuando el otro se sentó en la cama cerca de él.- ¿Es qué le enviaste mensaje a todos?

Tsukki gruñó.

-Sólo estaba preocupado. Me disculparé mañana...

El pecoso sonrió. Estaba bastante feliz aunque algo le seguía molestando.

-¿T-Te molesta si duermo contigo? -Casi había sido un susurro.- Hinata no tiene colchonetas extras...

-¡E-Está bien! Digo, si para ti está bien, para mi también lo está.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que más decir.

-Deberiamos dormir ya ¿no?

Su amigo asintió. Aunque ahora no sabía exactamente cual era el titulo de su relación. No estaba seguro del todo que significaba lo de hace unos momentos.

Tsukishima se acomodó de su lado de la cama y él hiso lo mismo, pero su espalda estaba casi pegada a la pared, intentando incoscientemente permanecer lejos del cuerpo del otro.

-No es como que vaya a intentar algo ¿sabes? -Claro que el rubio había notado esa acción.

-¡Y-Yo se que no! Sólo no quiero hacerte sentir incómodo...

-No es la primera vez que dormimos juntos...

-Pero ahora... es distinto de alguna manera...

El mas alto hiso un sonido que se podia interpretar como fastidio.

-¿Va a ser así de ahora en adelante?

-¿Ah?

-Por qué si vas a actuar de esa forma, si vas a estar inseguro todo el tiempo, mejor tomemos la otra opción y hagamos como si nada de esto hubiera pasado...

-¿Qué? ¡NO! Quiero decir... Si es lo que tú quieres está bien... Pero…

-Yamaguchi...

-L-Lo siento... Es sólo que...

No sabía que decir. No quería molestar mas a su amigo y tampoco quería arriesgarse a que el otro se arrepintiera sólo por sus palabras. Después de todo, lo que Tsukki le había dicho ya era un gran avance, no quería arriesgarlo todo por su inseguridad.

-No quiero que te fuerces a estar conmigo...- Dijo finalmente.

De alguna manera, necesitaba hacerle saber a Tsukki que a pesar de lo feliz que le hacía aquello, no quería que estuviera con él sólo por el miedo a perderlo.

-Si lo que no quieres es que yo me aleje, no tienes que preocuparte. Yo no me iré... siempre serás mi amigo ¿no?

-Siempre, Yamaguchi.- El otro se había sentado y ahora lo observaba de frente.- Pero me queda claro que no escuchaste todo mi discurso de hace rato ¿de qué me sirve buscar palabras lindas para ti si no vas a escucharlas?

-¿A-Ah?

-Recuerdo haber dicho que cuando alguien más quiera llevarte de mi lado, yo no lo aceptaré ¿a qué te suena eso?

-Y-Yo...

-No quiero que estés con nadie más que conmigo.- Continuó.- Así que...

-¿C-Cómo puedes estar seguro si apenas hace unas horas descubriste esos sentimientos?

Tsukishima miró al techo, meditando su respuesta.

-No lo malinterpretes. Me di cuenta de que esos s-sentimientos estaban ahí, pero no había considerado nunca en verlos desde otra perspectiva, hasta que pensé en la posibilidad de perderte...

-Entonces tú...

-¡Basta Yamaguchi!- El otro se sobresaltó ante el cambio repentino de tono.- ¿Quieres esto si o no?

El labio del moreno temblaba. Por supuesto que lo quería, quería que Tsuki le quisiera como él lo quería.

-Quiero que seas feliz Tsukki... Si tú eres feliz, yo también lo soy...

-Pienso lo mismo.-Respondió.- Y si ese no es tu concepto de amor, entonces no sé porque estamos discutiendo esto en primer lugar.

Yamaguchi tembló.

Pero Tsukishima ya estaba harto. Se acercó al otro y tomó su rostro con ambas manos. Sin aviso acercó su rostro, dándole un beso en los labios. Así, sin más, sin titubear.

-Quiero hacer estas cosas contigo.- Dijo Tsukishima contra sus labios.- ¿Es eso lo que necesitas para estar seguro?

Se separaron y la cabeza de Yamaguchi daba vueltas. Un sonrojo agradable en sus mejillas y una sonrisa brillante en sus labios. De repente Tsukki pareció darse cuenta de sus palabras, porque sus lentes se empañaron al sentir su rostor caliente.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes lo que quieres? -Gruñó al recordar sus propias palabras.- Me molesta.

No había planeado que su primer beso fuera así, pero si era lo que necesitaba para calmar la ansiedad de Yamaguchi, entonces estaba bien.

-A-Ahora vamos a dormir.- Se acostó nuevamente, quitandose los lentes y poniendolos en algún lugar seguro.

-¡S-Si! -Gritó con entusiasmo Yamaguchi y se recostó a su lado.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Y Yamaguchi movia sus manos sin acomodarse en su sitio.

-¿Ahora qué sucede?- La voz de Tsukishima sonaba de verdad cansada.

-Sólo estoy incómodo.

-¿Es porqué estoy aqui?

-N-No...

Tsukishima miraba al techo y Yamaguchi lo miraba a él.

-Puedes abrazarme si quieres.- Dijo de la nada sorpendiendo al menor.-Sé que no tienes una almohada que abrazar...

Y eso no le permitía sentirse cómodo para dormir. Yamaguchi tenía ciertos problemas de apego.

-No es la primera vez que usas esa excusa...

-¡No es excusa! - Gritó nervioso y súbitamente quedó en silencio.- ¿C-Cuándo...?

-¿Crees que no iba a darme cuenta en todos esos campamentos?

-M-Me haces sonar como un pervertido...

-Debí adivinarlo en ese entonces.-Murmuró.

Esas veces, Yamaguchi se había acercado adormilado -quizá buscando calor- y se acurrucaba ligeramente contra él para dormir. Nada que le hiciera pensar cosas indebidas.

-Ven aqui.- Dijo y extendió los brazos.

Yamaguchi sonrió y sus ojos se humedecieron.

-S-Si.- Dijo acomodandose en los brazos del otro.- Gracias Tsukki...

-¿Porqué?

-Por ser tan gentil conmigo.

-Es lo normal ¿no?

-Te amo, Tsukki.- Murmuró rindiéndose al cansancio, acurrucandose cómodamente en el pecho del otro.

Ese día había sido agotador en muchos sentidos. Pero al fin podía descansar, y de la mejor manera.

-Lo sé...-Escuchó de esa impasible voz.

El pecoso sonrió.

-¿Tú me amas?

-Cállate Yamaguchi...

-Lo siento, Tsukki...

Sintió los brazos del más alto rodearlo y acariciar sus cabellos. Y eso fue suficiente respuesta para él.

-0-

-0-

 **-0-**

 **Ahora si!**

 **Gracias chicos/as! Por los que siguieron este fic hasta el final, gracias por los favs, los reviews! TODO! Lamento si los hice sufrir un poco :'(**

 **Y antes de que nos vayamos, pasen al siguiente cap a leer el extra! *-***


	7. Extra

Extra

-0-

-0-

-0-

Yamaguchi se levantó a las 3:28 am. con un sólo pensamiento acosándolo, gracias a ese sueño que había parecido tan vivido y que trajo viejas memorias.

-¿Qué sucede ahora? -Escuchó la voz del rubio a su lado.

-L-Lo siento ¿te desperte?

-Es díficil no despertar cuando saltas así de la cama.

-L-Lo siento...-Después Yamaguchi guardó silencio.

-Si es algo estúpido, entonces me iré a dormir al sillón.

-¡No es estúpido! -Gritó Yamaguchi.

-¿Qué es?

-Yo... pensaba que quizá tú estabas forzandote demasiado por mi...

Tsukishima dejó salir un suspiro, fastidiado.

-Hazme un favor Yamaguchi.

El susodicho tembló en su lugar, había invocado la furia del rubio.

-Mira tu mano izquierda.

El chico hiso lo que le pedía.

-¿Ves ese anillo?

En efecto, un discreto anillo sobresaltaba a la vista.

-¿Haz pensado en las razones que tenía la persona que lo puso ahí?

Yamaguchi sonrió, un poco avergonzado.

-Además de lo obvio, quizá la otra persona quería que cada vez que lo vieras recordaras lo mucho que te ama.

-Y-Yo...

-¿Sabes quién es esa otra persona, no?

Yamaguchi asintió violentamente, con el rostro completamente rojo.

-Y si todavía tienes dudas.- Continuó el rubio quien ni siquiera se había levantado de donde se encontraba acostado.- Sólo debes ver el departamente que compartimos hace dos años... ahora dime... ¿Crees que si me estuviera "forzando" a algo de lo que no estoy seguro, o si no estuviera seguro de mis sentimientos estaría aquí en estos momentos dandote razones para que puedas volver a dormir?

-L-Lo siento Tsukki...

-Responde.

-No Tsukki.- Sonrió bastante conmovido.

-¿Vas a volver a despertar a mitad de la noche con la misma duda?

-No.

-Bien.- Suspiró.- Ahora vuelve a dormir, mañana tengo examen de historia.

Yamaguchi sonrió y volvió a acomodarse entre los brazos de su novio.

-Te amo Tsukki.- Murmuró dandole un beso en el cuello.

-Si, si...- Respondió.- Lo sé.

-¿Tú me amas?

Tsukki gruñó.

-Siempre debes tener lo que quieres ¿verdad?

Yamaguchi rio y el mundo parecía un lugar perfecto para ambos.

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **FIN**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **Gracias nuevamente! Espero verlos pronto en un nuevo fic!**


End file.
